


The Bridge

by molliehenson



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Romance, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: Yunhyeong forced Hanbin to make a promise to meet at the exact same spot after the war was over.[Based off an old photo, depicted as: friends meet up at Swan Lake in early 1940 one last time before going their separate ways.]





	The Bridge

 

_ 1939 _ .

  
  


 

Hanbin looked away, feeling too shy to watch him make his way all the way over, hearing shoes clack onto the wooden bridge.

Yunhyeong smiled a small smile, bending down a little bit to look at Hanbin's hidden face. Hanbin finally slowly looked up from his worn out button up to his eyes. He grinned.

“Well, aren't you gonna say hello?”

Hanbin looked down at his shiny shoes. “I haven't built up the courage to do it yet.” Then he looked back up to Yunhyeong. His thick, black hair swept over into a part in the middle of his head. And the sun shone down onto the tops of his round cheeks; they were only so round when he smiled. And his lips were full, and his adams apple was prominent. Hanbin thought this was the best thing to look at, the best thing his eyes could see. “Hello,”

Now it was Yunhyeong's turn to be all shy. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his slacks. “Hi,”

The pair turned in unison to look out onto the radiant pond under them, under the little white bridge they met on. It was the very last time they were going to meet.

Yunhyeong leaned on the painted wood railing, using his elbows to keep himself up. He sighed.

“I know I seem happy, Hanbin, but I'm actually quite sad.”

There was no hint of unhappiness in his voice. He was always a cheery one. But his words stay true. Hanbin was sad himself. For the two were going their own separate ways and into war.

They needed men, and of course every man himself stepped up one way or another. Including the two. The beautiful shining day and white clouds that lay above them was going to be the last beautiful thing they will see for who knows how long. Somewhere, on the other side of the world, was there a darker place, and one that they were about to enter. And this would be the last time Hanbin was to see the beautiful man beside him for who knows how long.

They tried to act strong. And maybe Yunhyeong just had a really good poker face, but Hanbin knew he was still going into everything so positively. It made him feel a lot better for leaving Yunhyeong. It made him feel like life was good just knowing him. He didn't want to think that way, but anything could happen, and there was a possibility that no one could come back.

Birds skidded across the relatively large pond, and tweeted. Hanbin watched them fly away. Yunhyeong turned to his side to look at him, squinting his eyes a bit from the bright light of the sun and sky.

“How about we make a promise?”

“What kind of promise?”

“You'll promise to see me again after it's all over and I'll promise the same.”

Hanbin didn't want to sound gloomy. “Yun, doesn't that sound a little too far fetched?”

Yunhyeong cocked his head to the side, studying Hanbin's face for only a moment. “When have you ever broken your promise to me?”

Well, Hanbin couldn't brag. He just shook his head. Maybe he hasn't ever dissatisfied the other. “I guess… I guess I haven't.” He wondered. Yunhyeong shook his head.

“Then promise me right now.”

It felt a little forced. Hanbin felt as if he was saying words just to make Yunhyeong feel better at the moment, knowing he'll be gone soon. “I promise to see you again after the war is over.”

Yunhyeong blinked his eyes and knitted his eyebrows together upward. “I promise to see you again too. I promise a million times. I will see you again.”

Hanbin felt his eagerness. Like Yunhyeong was making sure he was listening to him, and that he understood. Hanbin stood up completely and blinked. Yunhyeong watched him. Hanbin didn't know what to say or do next.

Yunhyeong suddenly grabbed Hanbin by the back of the head and pulled him to his lips to kiss him. It was quick. Too quick. Yunhyeong looked around and behind him. Luckily no one else in the park was watching, Hanbin noticed. He wanted to kiss Yunhyeong again, but he fought the urge. Yunhyeong stepped back and put his hands in his pockets.

Now Hanbin couldn't hide his unhappiness. He frowned. “So this is goodbye.”

As Yunhyeong walked down and off the bridge, he turned his head towards Hanbin, who was already sobbing. He smiled that beautiful smile. “Not for long.” 

  
  
  


 

_ 1952 _ .

  
  
  


 

It was a sunny early afternoon. It was beautiful. Hanbin was glad that he was seeing beautiful days.

He held a letter in his hand. The handwriting was thin, and in purple ink. He'd read it over and over everyday since the day he plucked it out of the mailbox.

The man staggered and walked until his shoes starting clanking against wood. The bridge creaked as he walked to the very top to look below at the still glistening pond. He rubbed his hand along the railing. The white paint has peeled.

For a brief second he turned. He did a double take. There was a man walking with his hands in the pockets of his slacks up towards the bridge. His hair was brunette and parted out of his face, and his skin was tanned and his arms were bulking from the rolled up sleeves of his palm tree shirt; the contrast was exceptional. He came closer, and stood facing Hanbin.

Hanbin limped towards the man. His leg hadn't been right since. He just had a hard time walking. But he felt like he was running. And he fell into the man's arms, and pushed his face into the man's chest and cried.

He sobbed aloud, and for so many things. But mostly did Hanbin sob for the reason that he didn't think anyone would keep their promise, and now seeing Yunhyeong before him felt unreal. He looked up at Yunhyeong, who was still just as beautiful as ever, and smiled, hot tears running down his face.

For so many years was his mind cloudy, and was his thoughts grey. And Hanbin thought that surely his reward wouldn't be there afterwards. For many years was he sad, and alone, and unhappy. He had so much doubt in his heart that anyone were to come back but here he was, and here Yunhyeong was, lighting up the beautiful skies again, and making the sun shine down on his round cheeks. He looked different to Hanbin, but he was the same Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong squeezed him and sniffed. “I told you, didn't I?” Yeah, same Yunhyeong. Hanbin stood up and shoved the letter into his pocket. He grabbed Yunhyeong's face and kissed his lips. They looked around. Hanbin noticed no one was watching. So they did it again. Their soft lips molded together. When they pulled away, Yunhyeong looked at Hanbin for a second before pulling him into a hug, squeezing him tight, and resting his chin on Hanbin's shoulder.

“You never break your promises.” he whispered. “I would never break mine.” he pulled away again and held Hanbin's face with his hands. “And I would never stop loving you.”

Those words were the ones Hanbin longed to hear, even before they separated.

“I love you.” Yunhyeong repeated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written yunbin in awhile but I liked this idea and thought I should post it??? Hope you guys enjoyed :'-)))


End file.
